Due to various reasons, different countries have different power plug standards (for example, GB (China Standard) plug, Europe Standard plug, US Standard plug and UK Standard plug, etc.), and the sizes of power plugs of different countries are different from each other (for example, two-pin plug and three-pin plug, etc.). As a result, the same plug is not applicable to different countries, which causes unnecessary troubles to people frequently travelling between different countries or regions for business negotiation, travel and visiting friends and relatives. In order to solve such a problem, some users may carry power plugs of different countries during global travel; however, this will put an increased burden on user during travel and cause inconvenience thereto, thereby causing a poor user experience.